Laurwalk- Apocalyptour madness
by laurensunicorn
Summary: Starkid are on opening night of their new tour - apocalyptour ,who knows what will happen! mainly laurwalk features breredith maybe some crisspez later


Lauren and Joe had been dating for 2 years now, they loved eachother alot.  
Starkids new tour 'Apocalyptour' was opening tonight, everyone was excited to go on stage and have fun.  
Meanwhile, Lauren and Joe had snook out of soundcheck to have some alone time

'joe stop!' lauren giggled as joe was kissing up her neck whilst laughing at laurens complains 'you love it' he sniggered 'i love you'lauren said back and they both lent in for a pationate kiss.

Julia was freaking out. it was opening night of tour, everyone was stressed and there was alot of stuff to do before the show.  
'Where the f*ck is lauren and joe?' she shouted 'i'l go look for them' meredith said meredith knew they were together, they couldnt keep away from eachother.  
stupid,she thought. 'me and brian are capable of staying away from eachother for 5 minutes!' she said to herself she wondered down the corridor when she heard them 'lauren im gonna kick your ass on stage tonight' joe said meredith fought to keep herself from laughing ' not if i kick your ass first!' lauren replied in her fake british draco acent

just then meredith had a plan,to prank lauren and joe.  
she snuck down the corridor to her bag and pulled out 2 waterpistels, she went over to the sink and tipped in some freezing cold water.  
'theyre not expecting this!' she thought to herself miscivously

Meredith tipptoed back to where lauren and joe were and waited for the right time to shoot

just them joe leaned in to kiss lauren meredith took her chance and ran into the room shooting the freezing water everywhere 'MEREDITH IM GONNA KILL YOU!' lauren shouted getting up and running after meredith who had legged it from the scene joe was running after her, soaked to the skin

meredith dropped her waterpistels back into her back before running off at top spead back to rehersal,walked in casually and sat down next to b-hole

Meredith had an evil look in her eye, just as brian was about to say something, a very wet and angry lauren ran into the room, closley followed by joe, just the same.  
'MEREDITH, WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU PLAYING AT' lauren shouted 'serves you right for ditching rehersal to snog joe!' meredith giggled 'well its not like you and brian dont snog all the time!' lauren replied, laughing slightly 'girls! we dont have time! lauren chill,we need to get this show perfect!' julia said as calmly as she could 'get your mic's, we're gonna run though guys like potter again'

************************************************** ************************************************** **************************  
It was 15 minutes before the starkids went on,, charlene was killing it! everyone was pumped for the show, but were tired of keeping lauren and joe away from eachother so they didnt disapear again.

'EVERYONE, TO THE TENT!' julia shouted brian and meredith shared a kiss for goodluck quickly lauren noticed this and ran to find joe 'joes on stage!' jaime said when lauren asked where he was 'we should going on in like 30 seconds so get to the tent!' jaime was really nevous, she didnt want the show to fail, it was even more pressure when all the other starkids who wernt in the tour were in the auidence.

lauren was about to go on stage, she peered through the tent to see joe smiling at her .  
lauren had really bad nerves before going on stage but seeing joe made her feel much better julia quickly shouted' mind that wire'  
as she stepped out of the tent on stage the crowd went wild!  
everyone was screaming and singing along everything was perfect ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************

Soon, jim came out and did his thing lauren was staring at joe but was snapped back to realaty when brosenthal said his line 'it looks like we've got one chance to save the world!'  
lauren said' it looks like your right my bestfriend, hit it!'

You say You've lost your edge I say It's all in your head So listen up! I gotta message for you.

You got Something of a dry spell But you taught Me everything that I know So why not Let me teach a thing or two

You're a total badass,  
At the top of your class Now you're tellin' me you have your doubts?

Well I'm not about to let A Ranger forget What bein' a Ranger is all about

We're here to get the job the done It doesn't matter if it's tough or it's fun We don't hide and we don't run away

'Cause...  
We're here to get the job done We'll do it better than anyone And if we ever feel like we've gone astray

We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!

So ya gotta get up, gotta get back... get back up!

I know you see the rough times Hell, I see this too But I ain't seen anyone Face 'em half as well as you

This is no time to worry This is no time to fuss I know just how great you are And I think I speak for all of us...

(Spoken) Okay idiotas. Say something nice, or I will kill you.

jaime:You're the coolest dude around!

Dylan;You've never let me down!

Take a good look in the mirror

Brolden:You're an awesome guy

And the reason why

everyone:  
Everyone of us is here

lauren started dancing she completly forgot about the wire at the front of the stage she ran over it and tripped and landed in joes arms joe looked down at here 'ive got you babe' he said and lent down for a kiss they completley forgot they were in the middle of a song and were onstage the crowd exploded with cheers they stopped the kiss slowly and looked into the audience trying to act as nothing had happened joe started singing

I'm here to get the job the done!  
I'm a beautiful son of a gun I'm the only one who can make it true

everyone That's true, it's what ya gotta do

All:  
We're here to get the job done Doesn't matter, small or a ton And when we're down, and there's none we can do

all We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!

joe:  
I gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!

All:  
We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!

We gotta get up,  
Gotta get back Get back...

joe:  
Get back, I'm gonna get back...

All:  
Get back up!

Lauren smiled as the song finished and looked over at joe and ran into his arms ' well, the fans know now' he smiled and walked off stage together holding hands ************************************************** ************************************************** ****************  
the rest of the show went on without a hitch only brian forgot his words during 'not over yet' (true story)  
the starkids were so happy that everything went well.  
the other members who were in the audience came backstage to celebrate which included:joe moses, tyler,britney,nick,matt,darren,denise,brant,eric,c hris,nico,alle faye,ali gordon,corey dorris and devin lytle everything was perfect,  
everything was going to get even more perfect soon joe thought tomorrow was a day off and he and the other boys were going to help joe buy laurens engagement ring, he was planning to ask her on the day before tour ends.  
he crossed his fingers.


End file.
